1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum microelectronic transistor wherein electrons flow in vacuum and a process of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A semiconductor device wherein electrons flow in semiconductor is limited in high speed operation due to an upper limit to mobility of electrons in the semiconductor. Therefore, attention has focussed in recent years to vacuum microelectronics wherein electrons flow in vacuum, and many investigations are being made in vacuum microelectronics.
A transistor as shown in FIG. 1 is known as a vacuum microelectronic transistor. Referring to FIG. 1, the transistor shown includes a conductive silicon (Si) substrate 1, an emitter 2 of a conical shape formed on the silicon substrate 1, and an insulating film 3 formed on the silicon substrate 1 around the emitter 2. A gate electrode (or base) 4 and a collector (or anode) 5 are formed on the insulating film 3.
The transistor of FIG. 1 performs a transistor operation suck that electrons (e.sup.-) are emitted from the emitter 2 and flow through the in vacuum to the collector 5, the flow of such electrons to the collector 5 is controlled by the gate electrode 4.
In the transistor shown in FIG. 1, in order for electrons emitted from the emitter 2 to reach the collector 5, the direction of movement of the electrons must necessarily be changed a great extent as indicated by the arrow marks in FIG. 1. Therefore, electrons cannot be accelerated to a very high speed, and accordingly, high operation of the transistor cannot be achieved.